Shen
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |voice= (film)IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 Unknown (young) Unknown (video games) |alias= Lord Shen, Peacock |appearance= Albino peacock feathers with bright red eyes and red eyespots on tail feathers and crest |combat= Sword combat,Cai Li Fo |fate= Defeated by Po and crushed to death by the remains of a cannon |quote= "Nothing stands in my way." }} Shen (more commonly known as Lord Shen) is the main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 2. He is the son of the royal Peacock family and the heir to the Gongmen City throne. Biography Beginnings Shen was born from the noble Peacock family, who were esteemed by the people of Gongmen City for their invention of fireworks. But as a young Lord Shen began to dabble in the making of weapons with the use of the fireworks' gunpowder, his loving parents grew worried. They asked a Soothsayer what his future held, and she proclaimed that, if he continued with his dark pursuits, his supposed destiny would be destroyed by a warrior of black and white. Overhearing this and fearing any obstacles in his plans, Shen lead his wolf followers to attack and decimate a farming village populated by giant pandas. Returning home and expecting praise from his parents, Shen was instead banished forever for his crimes, and his throne turned over to the stewardship of Master Thundering Rhino and the Kung Fu Council. In Kung Fu Panda 2 Deep in the mountains, Shen's wolves worked tirelessly to complete their master's ultimate weapon: a cannon that would bring an end to the use of Kung Fu. When the Wolf Boss informed him that they had run out of metal to use as material, Shen ordered him to attack the farthest villages and steal all the metal they could find. While he and a group of wolves attended to that, Shen decided it was time to move forward with his plans. He traveled to Gongmen City and marched up to his former home. Once there he confronted the Kung Fu Council, telling them he was there to take back what was his. In the skirmish that followed, Shen easily out fought Master Storming Ox and Master Croc, but was pushed back by Master Thundering Rhino, who shattered several of Shen's blades. Shen, however, was prepared for this, and unveiled his new weapon, a cannon. Thundering Rhino prepared for battle, but was was no match for Shen's device, and was killed. With Thundering Rhino dead, Shen threatened to turn his cannon on the city unless Storming Ox and Croc surrendered. He had the two masters imprisoned in Gongmen Jail and planted Master Rhino's Cloud Hammer in his courtyard as a trophy. With the Council out of the way, Shen ransacked the Tower of Sacred Flame, even throwing his father's throne out the window and replacing it with his cannon. He then questioned the Soothsayer about his future, but she informed him that nothing had changed, he would be still be defeated by a warrior of black and white. He declared this to be impossible, but was quickly proven wrong when the Wolf Boss returned, informing him that he had battled a panda who "fought like a demon". Shen, greatly angered by this, ordered him to bring the panda to him so he could kill him and prove the Soothsayer wrong. Later, when Po and the Furious Five are brought before him in handcuffs, Shen discovered that Po didn't know about the massacre of the panda's, or Shen's role in it, and he laughed and taunted him about his ignorance. He ordered the Wolf Boss to fire the cannon at them, but Mantis quickly extinguished the fuse and knocks the wolf out, which bought Viper enough time to pick the lock on Tigress' cuffs. Once they were free, Tigress and Mantis destroyed Shen's cannon and Po lunged at Shen. However, when he saw the marks on Shen's tail feathers, he was struck with a memory of his past, and realized Shen was there the night he lost his biological parents. Shen only confirmed this to him with satisfaction, and then used this distraction to escape to the fireworks factory, where he had several more cannons waiting. He ordered his warriors to open fire and bring the tower down with Po and the Five inside. Despite this, they manage to escape as the building fell. Frustrated, Shen ordered his troops to start loading his ships to begin his conquest of China. Some time later, Po infiltrated the factory to confront Shen, ruining the Five's plan to destroy the building. As the two fought, Shen easily outmaneuvering Po, he taunted Po again by telling him he saw his parents abandon him and that they never loved him. This again distracted Po, enough for Shen to reach his most powerful cannon, which he used to blast Po out the factory into the river. Confident Po was dead, Shen had the recaptured Furious Five chained up and suspended above his ships as they sailed out of the city. Much to his shock, Po returned and tried to rescue his friends and defeat Shen once and for all. Shen ordered his gunners to blast him, but Po nimbly moved along the rooftops, preventing them from getting a clear shot, and then jumped onto the ships to engage Shen's army, now that they couldn't fire without hitting their own men. Shen could do nothing but watch as Po freed the Furious Five and joined forces with Masters Storming Ox, Croc and Shifu. Finally losing his patience, Shen ordered the Wolf Boss to fire the main cannon, but the wolf refused to kill his own, and in response Shen struck him down with one of his throwing knives, presumably killing the wolf. He fired the cannon himself, knocking all the Kung Fu warriors away and blasting through the boats they had set up to block his fleet. As his ships entered the harbor, Shen watched as Po swam out to one of the destroyed boats and began making Tai Chi motions. Unphased, Shen ordered his gunners to open fire and finish the panda. Amazingly, Po used a technique Shifu had showed him to catch and deflect the cannonballs, sending them back and destroying all of Shen's ships and cannons. When Po confronted him on his main ship, Shen asked him how he did it, how he could find peace after what Shen had done to him. Po told him that it was time to let go of his past and choose his own future. Instead, Shen attacked Po with lance and knives. Shen's swordplay overwhelmed Po, but as they fought he accidentally cut through the ropes holding the remains of his cannon. Shen realized this too late, and as the heavy weapon fell on him, he closed his eyes, and surrendered to his unhappy fate. Personality Shen is extremely smart, supremely lethal, and burns with ambition; it is a combustible combination. His past has forged in him the notion that he's been wronged and that the world owes him something. He intends to do everything in his power to take it, which includes inventing a powerful weapon unlike anything the world has ever seen. Shen is intent on using this weapon to wipe out Kung Fu and take over China. That puts him on a collision course with Po and the Five.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Lord Shen (retrieved February 22, 2011) Shen is shown to be unspeakably ruthless, willing to kill China's population of pandas out of a fear that he would be defeated by one of them. His ambition to leave his mark on the world drove him to finding a dark and lethal potential in his family's invention of fireworks, and Shen largely preferred to let his cannons and henchmen do his dirty work rather than dealing with his obstacles himself. Shen was shown to have little or no regard for any life but his own, as he blasted a bridge without hesitation, despite there being villagers on it, and was willing to sacrifice his own troops, which put him in conflict with his most trusted subordinate, Boss Wolf, who refused to kill his own warriors, for which Shen simply struck him down for his disobedience. Shen showed no signs or regret for his crimes, and would boast of what he'd accomplished. He took pleasure in telling Po that his parents did not love him, taking advantage of the panda's pain and enjoying the emotional scars he inflicted on him. This likely stemmed from Shen's own pain and anger at the conviction that his own parents hated him because they banished him years ago. The Soothsayer, Shen's nanny when he was young, was the one who gave Shen what he truly wanted, love. She seemed to be the only person who understood him, and she, even while she was his prisoner, seemed to be truly looking out for him. The Soothsayer is possibly the only person he ever really loved, despite the threats and insults he gave her while she was his prisoner. However, despite his crimes, it turns out that deep down, what Shen wanted most was his family to love him, and didn't realize that they did love him until Soothsayer told him it, which seemed to stun him. As seen when Shen heard this, he took small gasping breaths for a few seconds, as if trying to hold back tears. Fighting Style Even though Lord Shen is a skilled and accomplished Kung Fu master, he is more likely to use his cunning or his cannons than his physical prowess. He excels in sword combat and hides an armory of blades in his robes, which he can unleash in lightning speed. Among his arsenal is his lance, which he was seen practicing with the most. Shen also has a pair lethal-looking metal talons, which he uses as armor, weapons, and means to light the fuses of his cannons. In battle, his tail becomes another limb, which he can shape and use to attack, defend or as a deception tool. His "Funnel Cloud Attack" and "Feather Attack" are daunting and deadly. All in all, Shen's fighting style is both graceful and lethal.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Lord Shen His Kung Fu skills are so high that he could effortlessly overwhelm both Storming Ox and Croc, both revered and full-fledged Kung Fu masters, and counter their each and every move flawlessly and lethally precise. Clothing/Outfit In keeping with his state as an albino, Shen wears a long, white robe (which matches his plumage) with a black belt. Underneath his robe is where he keeps his halberd and a large supply of throwing knives. To hide the burn scars on his feet, Shen wears metal talons that protect his feet and serve as formidable weapons. Trivia *According to the director, Shen proved to be a great challenge to animate, so much that the complexity of the character was like that of doing six characters all at once.CNN.com - "Computer Generated Animation" *An earlier concept of Shen's background mentions him being born "sickly" due to his albinism. His parents were disappointed and had deemed him "too weak and pitiful to deserve attention." The Soothsayer was also mentioned to be Shen's loving nanny, but the ignorance his own family showed him was what drove the young peacock into his path of wickedness.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Lord Shen (retrieved February 5, 2011) *Shen was originally created as a devious mayor for the first movie, but was written out before production. IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda 2 *Shen's fighting style shares similar qualities with " ", a Chinese martial art that uses a metal for defensive and distraction purposes. These qualities are represented in the movie by Shen's use of his tail feathers and his agile, circular movements. This style shares a Japanese counterpart called " ", which also bases its style from a . Gallery Shen-marlet.png|Concept art of Lord Shen by Nicolas Marlet Lordshenmodel.png|CG model of Shen Lkungfupanda2shen.jpg|Shen displaying his blades and feathers ShenCannon.PNG|Shen threatening Po ShenRed.PNG|Shen facing Po in the Fireworks Factory ShenGaryOldman.PNG|Shen and his voice actor, (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters